desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Conscious Decisions/@comment-24950802-20150227172450
More Than Two Cents: Aaand we start episode 2 with a very Mary Alice-esque narration. Of course every narration is Mary Alice-esque, like, that goes without saying, that was the basis for the James character, or DoctorStrange, but yeah, this one is right out of episode 2 of DH itself, which is neat. Wow. I'm sorry but this entire exchange between Ben and his grandfather was riddled with clichés. Like... every single thing said by any one of them can be found on a Hallmark card somewhere, I'm sure. Or on those pics people so like to share on Facebook. My mom included. Sigh. I kinda wish I was braver myself, but I kinda shy away from most things. :/ I so fear rejection and failure. Cos, like... they fucking suck, you know? It's not that easy to shake them off. Another thing, I find it hard to believe that firm parents are firm because they love their child and want them to succeed in life. Sorry, that won't cut it. Firm parents are firm because they're dicks. Ok it's not as black-and-white as that, but still. I don't necessarily agree with this notion that people don't feel guilty about their sinful acts if it gets them to go about unscathed. I'm keeping a pretty big secret myself from almost everyone I know and it sucks. Not only do I feel guilty, I feel stupid and fearful that it should come out, and unsure of how to go about getting it to come out. Aaand act 1 is over, cool. One scene per schoolboy tehe. How cute. Oh, a swear word. Right in episode 2. I thought this show was supposed to not have cursing. And Ben slaps Rena? That's a terrible way to wake up someone, it's kind of unnecessary altogether (he coulda just poked him or shaken him), and it seems like Joe would be the kind to do that, not Ben. Moo. Acute and obtuse angles? They're learning that in high school? Don't we, like, learn that in elementary school? Lol maybe not, just seems like something so basic. I don't know what supplementary angles are though. Maybe the ones on the outside of the geometric figures? Two angles are supplementary if they add up to 180º. Yep, kinda what I was thinking. Yay me. Kinda. Lol "mum" again. Ok. Oh, and Ben and Joe are both just a wee bit touchy. Lol this coming from me. Ok, why in the hell would Ben be required to say anything about the deceased? We don't really have that practise here, I think... can't remember a single eulogy I've ever witnessed. I sure didn't say anything about my grandmother when she passed away 2 years ago - wouldn't even have known what to say. I have a sole surviving grandparent, and if she died, well, I don't know why I should deliver a eulogy either, seeing as how she has 6 kids and 10 grandkids. Maybe Ben was an only grandchild, but still... Seems odd that he'd be required to do that. Um, and why the hell would the churchgoers whisper about Ben's inability to do it? Like, it's not hard to imagine that it could be attributed to his mourning, to his suffering. I know it's not, it's only cos he's a little shit who's afraid of speaking out in public, who's got a wicked case of stage fright. But it's his granddad's funeral, people should just presume he can't talk cos he's too shaken. Stupid wasps that Lydia associates herself with... Lol this photograph scene. How cheesy. So this is the first time we see Matthew? Ugh he was supporting. I hate you. Lololololol Lydia's such a cow. Poor Ben. Must be awful for him to continually hear his parents say he's strange. So many errors in this scene though. But yeah Walter made the same point I did, about the inability to speak being pinned on his mourning. Good. Lol Justine ends up killing Rudolfo. Why even? Lol. Ok done. Cute episode.